The present invention relates to a work holder capable of holding many different types of materials in a variety of configurations by one or more clamps. In the prior art of work holders there have been many attempts at designing a work surface allowing a wide variety of materials to be clamped thereto. Unfortunately, none of the work holders currently available in the market are versatile and efficient enough for a wide range of carpentry and construction work. There has been a need within the construction industry for a workholder that is versatile and simple in design.
Several work holders within the prior art include work surfaces with various grooves, holes and/or slots for accomodating various clamp devices. The clamps are used to secure various work pieces to the work surface. There are many disadvantages to these prior art work surfaces. First, they generally are fit to allow the work pieces to be clamped in a single position and do not offer flexibility to clamp the work piece in any configuration. Second, they often are intended to be used with specialized clamps or tools. If the user already has tools and clamps, this type of work holder becomes impractical. Third, the work surfaces must be supported by some type of framework which are often bulky and expensive.
The present invention resolves all of the drawbacks noted above and also includes many new uses, features and advantages that prior art work holders have never had.